


Now or Never

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Obikin One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Anakin starts to see Obi-wan differently.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685383
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> This needs so much more inserts and expanding but I don't have time to finish all my old fics so I'm just dumping it here x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ❤️

_x_

Anakin isn't sure where it started, the strange fascination he developed with his master. He supposed that it was the first time he really looked at Obi-wan in any other way than a friend or mentor. When their intel mission came to an end, their guards were down and the two suns were disappearing beyond the horizon. They sat side by side on a messy cluster of large rocks on top of mossy cliffs, a small waterfall spraying water to the bottom as one of Anakin's feet dangled carelessly over the edge. 

"You don't want to lose another limb, do you?" 

"To water?" Anakin snorted. 

"Or something in it rather." Obi-wan mused. 

Anakin shook his head, leaning back on his palms, "I'm sure you'll rescue me before that happens." 

He heard the older Jedi chuckle with a soft exhale and turned his head to look at him. He looked tired and worn, small bruises blooming near his jaw and thin scratches lining his forehead where the wildlife had gotten involved. Obi-wan pushed his hair from his face, wincing slightly as he did so. Anakin noted his hair had grown longer again, the golden red strands of his fringe falling over his brows before he pushed them away. It made him look younger again, not that you could really call him old but his beard did give off an older vibe. Luckily he kept it trimmed short and neat; it really did suit him. 

"Something wrong?" 

Anakin was pulled from his thoughts with a sheepish grin, "Ah no, sorry for staring." 

"I know I've looked better. You don't look that great yourself." 

"I'm fineee," Anakin rolled his eyes, "How are you feeling, master? Has your side healed yet?" 

Obi-wan paused, eyes flickering to his side briefly before they settled on Anakin once more. 

"It's mostly healed. I am well enough, you need not worry for me, Anakin." 

He pulled a face and Obi-wan laughed. Anakin liked hearing him laugh. It had always been a comforting sound. 

Finally he looked away, shaking his fruitless thoughts and simply enjoying the warm rays of sun seeping into his cold skin. He didn't catch the look his master gave him. 

*

Obi-wan looked up from the book in his lap, uncrossing his feet as Anakin stormed unceremoniously into his room. 

"Anakin?" He raised a brow. 

"Are you busy?" 

Obi-wan closed his book slowly, eyes regarding Anakin calmly from across the room. His outer robe was missing, his other clothes in complete disarray and his hair dishevelled, messily pushed back from his face. His fingers curled into fists at his sides, going white at the knuckles as he all but stood buzzing in his spot. 

"No, how can I help?" 

"I need a sparring partner." 

"We trained heavily yesterday, won't you consider some meditation instead?" Obi-wan tried, he definitely preferred not resorting to fighting. 

Anakin's lip curled away from his teeth before he caught himself and shook his head, " _Please_." 

"Alright then, lead the way." 

Anakin was out the door before his master rose to his feet. 

The younger Jedi breathed heavily, chest heaving as he pulled his robe off and tossed it onto a small bench. He reached to pull his hair together at the back of his head, slipping an elastic around the strands to secure them as he waited for the other. Obi-wan folded his robes before he joined Anakin on the training mats, motioning to his hilted saber in silent question. Anakin removed his, swinging it around his fingers before igniting it. His back straightened as he lifted the lightsaber and took on a battle stance. Obi-wan lift his own and his fingers curled in an invitation. Anakin didn't wait. 

The blades met in a loud clash and buzz, Anakin attacking rappidly and Obi-wan blocking each hit with equal vigor. Anakin kept swinging his blade, not letting up until the other was backed against the wall. Obi-wan ducked, rolling to the side and flinging himself to his feet behind Anakin's back. Anakin let out a frustrated groan, swinging around to meet Obi-wan's blade once more. He was fighting with anger and Obi-wan didn't like it one bit. 

He kicked at Anakin's shin, sending him stumbling but not relenting in the slightest- it only seemed to fuel his anger. Before he could deliver the blow meant for Obi-wan's shoulder, his master swung down to avoid Anakin's hand and angled his leg to kick at Anakin's wrist instead. 

"Anakin - _stop_." 

Anakin gave a bitter laugh, whirling around as his saber flew across the room. He grabbed Obi-wan's wrist, yanking it down as he brought his knee up and into his arm. Obi-wan winced, his grip loosening and his saber dropping to the floor. Anakin pushed him back, jumping forward into a slide to knock Obi-wan's legs out from under him. Obi-wan went down harshly, back colliding with the padded floor in a loud thud. Before Anakin was fully upright, Obi-wan's foot swiped at him and he came crashing towards his master. 

Obi-wan let out a loud ' _oof_ ', hands coming up to shield himself from Anakin's body as the younger one fell. 

Anakin fell unceremoniously into Obi-wan, their bodies knocking in a mess of elbows and knees and he groaned loudly. He pushed himself up on his hands, momentarily bewildered before his eyes found Obi-wan's. All his anger dissipated in a single moment and he was left laying awkwardly between his master's spread thighs. He swallowed, eyes darting from Obi-wan's face to his chest and back again. He breathed heavily, hair sticking to his forehead and his muscles straining to keep himself up. 

"Anakin?" 

Obi-wan's fingers pressed against his spine, a gentle touch simply meant to alert him and help him up, but it sends a thrill through the boy. He laughs suddenly and pushes himself back onto his haunches. 

"You had me worried for a moment." Obi-wan said as he followed and they sat side by side. 

Anakin smiled apologetically, his knee bumping against Obi-wan's. 

"Sorry, master." 

"Something wrong?" 

"I..No. Just had to work off some steam." 

The way Obi-wan looked at him made him duck his head, eyes again falling to their touching thighs. 

"Alright. Don't let it happen again, Anakin." 

Anakin almost swallows his tongue as Obi-wan's fingers touch his thigh, the touch fleeting but lingering and leaving a sensation of heat in its wake. 

"Yes, master." 

Anakin supposes that's the second time he looks differently at his master. 

*

The third time he thought of his fascination as strange was during a mission at a rebel base. Stealth was the go to here and it was proving incredibly hard for Anakin. Already known for his little patience, this particular situation was no exception. Anakin sighed heavily, his back pressed up against a wallplate that jabbed sorely into his spine for the tenth time in the last hour. His limbs were rigid and aching, both legs having fallen asleep atleast 20 minutes ago and his fingers cramping around the hilt of his saber. He desperately wanted to move, change his position, crack his back- _anything_! 

Anakin blinked in the dim light of their small hideout; a hidden service compartment that could barely fit one person, let alone two. Both him and Obi-wan stood crammed in the little compartment, chest to chest as they waited for the right moment to infiltrate. Anakin was starting to doubt there was a right moment as the time ticked on. He was struggling to breath, the air stifling and his chest knocking against his master's lightly with each intake of air. 

Anakin swallowed, moving his head just an inch to look down at the other. His chin stirred the hair on top of Obi-wan's head and he caught the faint scent of their standard shampoo and a hint of sweat. Suddenly there was a tightness in his chest and he felt almost anxious at their closeness. It was an odd feeling, one he didn't want to think about now, especially when being confined to a small space with his master. Why did it make him nervous in any case, he had much more intimate encounters before- not that this was one. 

"Anakin, stop moving." 

"Master?" 

Obi-wan tapped him on the ankle in an effort to stop Anakin's bouncing leg. 

"Ah- sorry. I just can't stay like this anymore." He huffed. 

"We've been through worse, I'm sure you can stand a few more minutes." 

Anakin snickered, "I'm sure you are fine but I'm taller and this goddamn thing is digging into my back!" 

"Shh!" Obi-wan hissed. 

"I'm losing skin over here!" Anakin hissed back. 

Obi-wan breathed out quietly, shifting against Anakin in small movements. 

"Master?" 

He resisted the urge to yelp, muscles going taut as Obi-wan's thigh pressed hotly against his and his slender fingers felt their way to Anakin's back. He felt the space behind Anakin until he found the sharp piece jabbing into Anakin's skin. Obi-wan slipped his hand in between the piece of metal and Anakin's back, his palm settling lowly against the younger Jedi's spine. If Anakin felt nervous before, he didn't know what he was feeling now. Anakin instantly remembers the feeling of it. He almost goes numb as the fingers dips into his skin. His palms had gone clammy and his heart thumped loudly against his ribs, the heat from their touching thighs spreading through him like wildfire. 

He worries that it might affect him more physically and wills his mind to think of something else. Instead, he thinks again of his master's fingers pressed against his spine so familiarly and his skin crawls. He swallows, letting his head lean back against the cold metal. Obi-wan's thigh rests unmoving against his and he briefly wonders if he should say anything. But what could he say that wouldn't make this situation more awkward. There was no reason for it to be awkward in any case- and yet, he still felt unbearably hot and a strange sensation bubbled inside him. 

And then Obi-wan spoke and pulled away, jumping from their hiding spot and without another thought about it, Anakin followed, focused on the mission once more. 

*

The air had shifted between them more and more with each day that passed. Obi-wan's eyes started to follow Anakin wherever he went. He watched him closely, focused more on the tasks that he was doing than Anakin himself was. He sometimes caught Anakin's gaze lingering, his eyes strained like he was looking into Obi-wan's soul and Obi-wan wondered if there was something Anakin wanted to tell him. It started to bother him somewhat, even more so when Anakin had begun to distance himself from the other. 

Nothing about Anakin's playful and brash demeanor changed though and Obi-wan had begun to think he was simply imagining these things. Until it happened again. 

His fingers touched Anakin's as they both reached for a jug of water. The little wooden table rattled as Anakin's knees knocked against it and he jerked back, almost falling out of his seat as he scrambled to get up. Obi-wan jumped up as well, hands awkwardly hanging in the air and his mind still trying to process what had just transpired. Anakin stammered out an apology, face going beet red before he spun around and bolted out their rickety cabin. Obi-wan stared at the spot in front of him that was now empty. 

Obi-wan had started to worry well into the evening, with Anakin still out in the desert and their mission scheduled for early morning. He got up from his bunk when he heard the front door screech open. Anakin trudged inside, kicking his boots off with a scowl on his face. Of course he'd be in a fowl mood with all the sand surrounding them. He muttered a greeting, eyes not meeting Obi-wan's as he stood in the doorway. Obi-wan saw the way his hands shook as Anakin pushed his sweat drenched hair away from his red face, caught the quick glance Anakin threw in his direction and the way Anakin kept distance between them. 

Obi-wan stepped into the small main room and Anakin walked around the table, getting a water flask and gulping down the liquid. His eyes kept glancing when Obi-wan moved. 

"Where were you? Are you alright?" 

Anakin nodded, "Just went for a walk."

"That was a long walk, Anakin. I was worried." Obi-wan crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Sorry. I'm tired now, I should go to bed."

He tried to push past Obi-wan but the other Jedi gripped his wrist, halting him in his tracks. 

"Anakin." 

"Yes?" 

"Look at me."

"Please, let me go."

Obi-wan pulled at his arm again and this time when Anakin turned, their faces were too close. Their noses brushed and he inhaled sharpy, swallowing down the knot in his throat. Obi-wan watched his wide eyes dart down as sweat trailed down his temple. He could feel Anakin's quick pulse against his fingertips, his skin burning hot against Obi-wan's and his breath spilling over his face hotly. He smelled of sweat and something Obi-wan couldn't place; in that moment, Obi-wan oddly wanted to keep smelling it. 

"We can talk in the morning." Anakin insisted, pulling himself free and making his way to their bunks.

Obi-wan stared after him. He didn't miss the way Anakin's eyes had lingered on his lips.

*

When morning came, there was no time for talking. Their front door was basically kicked in, sand flying everywhere as soldiers poured in screaming for help. 

"Didn't the Senator say you were good on your own!" Anakin yelled, pulling his boots on. 

"They completely overpowered the forces to the left and without them we cannot possibly hold the city gate alone!" one yelled desperately. 

"Are the people alright?" Obi-wan called, flinging a bag over his shoulder. 

"Our reinforcements are fending off the troopers at the gate but more are coming! "

"Who builds only one entrance to an entire city?!" Anakin snapped, pushing a guard so he could get out the door. 

"No time for questions, we need to leave -" Obi-wan snapped. 

Anakin rolled his eyes, already five steps ahead of his master. 

*

"To Victory! And our new Jedi friends!" The Senator announced, glass held high as he toasted. 

The hall echoed with cheers and clinking glasses; their city finally freed from the empire's advances. And of course it was celebrated with a grand feast- one Anakin didn't mind but he was honestly ready to leave. He watched as Obi-wan settled down next to the Senator, who immediately started a very long conversation. He scoffed, taking another offered drink and pouring it into his throat. His master really was too nice sometimes, he thought, leaning against a pillar as people crowded around him to ask him of their feats. 

Obi-wan caught his fiery gaze from across the room, the flickering brazier flames mirrored in his dark eyes. Anakin didn't look away, intense gaze focused so intently on Obi-wan that Obi-wan had to look away. He cleared his throat and took a sip of wine, pretending to listen to the Senator's many tales of adventures. He couldn't shake the hot feeling in his stomach and every so often his eyes would flicker upwards where another pair did the same.

Obi-wan looked down again, pushing his goblet away to look at the Senator, this time trying to listen with more effort. He had almost begun to understand the story when fingers pressed into his spine. Anakin leaned over his shoulder, chuckling as the Senator bellowed out a welcome to him.

"Join us, young Jedi. I was just telling your master the best part!"

"As much as I would enjoy that, I must decline unfortunately."

The Senator's face fell.

"I came to steal my master for a few minutes, his attention is needed elsewhere urgently."

"Is something wrong?" Obi-wan finally spoke.

"Yes."

"Do you need help? I can send guards-"

"Oh, no, please," Anakin held up a hand, "Enjoy your party, Senator, we can handle this on our own much quicker."

The burley Senator nodded, "Alright, I trust your judgment of course. Do join the rest of the celebrations though and do not hesitate to contact me for assistance."

"Thank you, Senator. We appreciate it."

Anakin tugged at Obi-wan who stood quickly, "Apologies, I will finish the business with haste."

The Senator laughed, waving him away fondly.

Anakin turned sharply, robes swaying around his tall form. Obi-wan followed suit, pulling his robes into place where they had sagged from his shoulders. Navigating the crowd proved rather hard as well and he constantly had to pick up his speed to weave through the many bodies without losing Anakin. Someone called out to the older Jedi and he lost Anakin for a second as he turned.Fingers wove their way between his, taking his hand and tugging it insistently. His eyes found the back of Anakin's head again, his long hair dark in the firelight.

Cold air hit his body, almost knocking the breath from his chest as they finally burst through the Great Hall doors, into an adjoining corridor.

"Anakin, wait. What is going on n-"

The playful mask dropped from Anakin's face immediately. 

He turned, his body caging Obi-wan in as he backed up against a cold stone wall. Anakin's hands found their way to Obi-wan's robes, his fingers curling into the light fabric covering the older Jedi's chest. His body seemed to shake, knuckles white and pupils blown wide. Obi-wan steadied them by placing his hands on Anakin's waist but he couldn't stop the others shaking.

"Are you unwell? You've been acting strange."

"If this is a sickness, then I don't think there is a cure." Anakin breathed out, eyes falling to Obi-wan's mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"Obi-wan."

Their eyes met. 

"If you do not want this," Anakin leaned down, tongue wetting his chapped lips, " Please stop me now."

Obi-wan's fingers tightened in Anakin's clothes but he didn't react otherwise- It made Anakin's blood absolutely _rush_.

"Master, please stop me. I'm conflicted, feel too drawn to you, I -" Anakin stopped himself mid sentence.

Obi-wan made a move to speak but Anakin moved quicker.

He pressed their mouths together, hands moving to cup Obi-wan's face and tilt it back. The kiss was urgent and hot, Anakin pressing closer and closer until Obi-wan's back felt like it was getting chafed on the stone wall. His fingertips pressed against the sides of Obi-wan's head, his chin tilting to deepen their searing kiss as much as he could. His master's beard was scratching softly against his skin; a feeling he never knew he would enjoy as much as he did in that moment. _Fuck, it drove him wild._

"Anakin-" Obi-wan said against his mouth. 

His hands pushed the younger away, placing a small space between them he desperately needed to breathe. 

"Maybe we should talk first."

Anakin's chest heaved, shoulders tense and his body rigid, "I can't."

"Calm down. Open your mind to me." Obi-wan said finally, breathing labored as he touched Anakin's face. 

Anakin closed his eyes, sighing as he let his head down, "I'm afraid to let you see what I've been feeling. What I've been... Dreaming."

Obi-wan looked conflicted, eyes flickering to the door and then back to Anakin's waiting stare.

He closed his eyes before pulling Anakin back to him, his fingers knotting into Anakin's hair before he kissed him. The young Jedi let out a deep moan, his hands pressing into the wall beside Obi-wan's head. Anakin kissed him like his life depended on it. 

_Obi-wan might've started to understand what they've both been feeling the last few months._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ^^


End file.
